Le lycée du désespoir
by Nakane
Summary: Le lycée moonred est un établissement réputer pour n'accueillir que les meilleur. Kinmitsu Red a été sélectionner parmi tous les lycéen du japon pour faire partie de cette établissement . Alors qu'il fais son premier pas vers un avenir plein d'espoir il se rendra vite conte que ce lycée n'est pas ce que tous le monde croit... Bienvenue à Moonred le Lycée du désespoir! Shōnen-ai
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Titre : le lycée du désespoir

auteur : Nakane

rating : T

Disclaimer : Pokemon appartient à Nintendo

Note : Cette histoire est inspirée du jeux vidéo danganronpa .

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira .Bonne lecture.

Il y a une énorme école, bien en évidence en plein centre-ville.C'est l'Académie privée de moonred, qui réunit les meilleurs étudiants de différents domaines et vise à les aider à s'améliorer.C'est une académie reconnue par le gouvernement qui fonctionne avec des privilège. Je ne suis qu'un gars normal.J'ai les yeux rouge , certes ce n'est pas une couleur courante , mais elle s'accorde avec mon prénom. Mes cheveux sont noir comme l'ébène , je porte aussi l'uniforme du lycée ….. à ma manière!Le tee-shirt est blanc et la veste rouge qui devrait être fermer est ouverte a moitié laissant mon coté rebelle se montrée. Le jean est légèrement trop grand pour moi... mais sa passe . Et je m'appelle Kinmitsu Red . Est-ce que j'ai vraiment ma place dans un endroit comme ça ?Bien sur que oui!Même si j'ai été choisi par pur coup de chance …...

- Très bien...

Ma vie lycéenne commence. Le tout premier pas que j'avais fait devait être plein d'espoir.

Les ténèbres partout...

Là ou tout a commencé...

Ou ma paisible vie a pris fin...

J'aurais surement du le remarquer plus tôt. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un Super Lycéen Chanceux que je suis entré dans cette académie...J'étais juste super malchanceux.

Bienvenue à l'école du désespoir...

Prologue publiée , dite moi ce que vous en avez penser!


	2. Le directeur est une souris jaune

Chapitre 1

Titre : Le directeur est une sourie jaune...

Auteur : Nakane

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Pokemon appartient à Nintendo

Note : Présence de shonen hai , homophobe passer votre chemin !

Une salle de classe tous ce qu'il y a de plus banale , sauf peut être qu'elle était bien trop ordonné , même pour commencer une nouvelle année . C'était les premières penser de Red depuis qu'il c'était réveiller dans cette salle . Les mur était jaune avec des tache ovale de couleur orange . Le tableau était noir , aucune trace de craie n'y était , comme si cela faisait plusieurs année qu'il n'avait pas servie . En regardant plus attentivement ont pouvait apercevoir une caméra au plafond de la pièce.

Des plaques d'aciers barricadait les fenêtre, Red s'avança et se mit a tirer sur la plaque. Malheureusement il eu bau forcer il n'arriva pas a la faire bouger d'un millimètre .

- C'est quoi le problème avec cette salle ?

Le garçon fulminait intérieurement On esseillait de le maintenir ici ou quoi?!. Il tenta de se calmer pour trouver une explication logique a toute ses histoire . En inspectant la pièce du regard il tomba Sur un des bureau ou une carte avait été poser , Red s'avança et la prit.

Félicitations pour votre admission.

Un nouveau trimestre a commencé.

Cette école va devenir

votre nouveau monde.

La cérémonie d'entrée commence

à 8 heures. Rassemblez-vous dans le gymnase.

- Vous ?

Il n'était donc pas tous seule ? Visiblement non. Sa le rassurait un peut , il ne se sentait plus aussi couper du monde qu'il y a quelque minutes désormais.

Red ouvrit la porte menant au couloir qui n'était pas barricader contrairement au fenêtre .

Le couloir était immense , les dalle au sol rappelait les échéquier . Le passage était lugubre, le carrelage blanc avait prit une teinte violacé et on ne voyait pas le bout du couloir .

S'avancent prudemment il remarqua que les fenêtré du couloir était également barricader . Continuant d'avancer et en essayent de savoir dans qu'elle pétrin il était encore aller se fourrer il vit une pancarte au dessus d'une porte sur laquelle il y avait marquer gymnase .

En ouvrent la porte il attira les regards des 14 autre lycéens sur luis.

- C'est vous les autre première année ?

Un des étudient s'avança , ses yeux d'or luisait , et avait des cheveux bleu nuit presque noir.

- Oui c'est nous , je suis Fuyumichi Gold, lycéen d'élite des jeux d'argent !

Cette école est un peu bizarre... Ce gars devait avoir 16 ans et était spécialiser dans les jeux d'argent...

Un autre garçon arriva , il était roux et ses yeux était argentée .

- Quinze d'entre nous, hein? Passons, je suis Shijo Silver, tout le monde est la mainte...

Le roux fut couper par une jeune fille au cheveux bleu, cette dernière pointait Red du doigt avec une expression sévère.

- Toi ! Tu étais censé être là à 8 heures! Le retard est inacceptable !

Cette fille avait de drôle de priorité , sérieusement qui se souciait d'arriver en retard alors que tous les fenêtre ou porte menant a l'extérieur était condamner ! Il fut couper dans ses penser par une autre fille. Elle était blonde et ses cheveux était coiffer en queue de cheval.

- Hein ? Qu'est-que tu racontes? Tu doit bien être la seule a te soucier de sa crystal. Excuse la , elle c'est Fumiyo Crystal , elle est la lycéenne d'élite de la discipline. Et moi je suis Yutsuko Yellow , lycéen d' élite photographe .

Lycéen d'élite de la discipline... sa existe vraiment ?!

- Hey le mioche ! Est-ce que tu t'es réveillés dans une salle de classe aussi ?

La fille qui avait parler avait les yeux bleu et ces cheveux châtain était légèrement décoiffer. Elle avait également des espèces de canine.

- Ouais . Moi aussi.

- Je m'en doutait . Je suis Setsuko Saphir .

Un jeune homme au yeux rouge comme red mit un coup sur la tête de saphire, cette dernière se mit a railler.

- Saphir ! Sérieusement arrête d'agresser les autre !

- Je n'agresse personnes Ruby ! J'ai même pas le droit de luis demander ce qui lui est arriver ?

Le garçon au bonnet ( parce que oui il portait un bonnet et qu'a cause de sa on ne voyait pas ses cheveux) soupira d'agacement.

- Comment te dire que « Hey, le mioche ! » n'est pas très poli. Bref , je suis rykiu Ruby, lycéen d'élite de la mode.

- Pour répondre a ta question , tous le monde a perdu conscience,s'est réveillé, et s'est ensuite réunit ! J'allai oublier , Je m'appelle Tsukimya Blue , lycéen d'élite top modèle.

Tsukimya Blue... elles ont presque toute les yeux bleu ou quoi ?

- Une histoire bizarre, n'est-ce pas ?

En parlant elle avait mit sa main devant sa bouche , comme pour signifier « sa devrait m'étonner , mais pas trop en faite... »

- C'est quoi le problème de cette endroit ?!

Celui qui avait parler était takano Green , le lycéen d'élite du pouvoir qui devrait normalement bientôt diriger les entreprise Takano qui sont actuellement a son père.

- Tu pence que c'est une sorte d'enlèvement ?

Tsuneharu Dia , lycéen d'élite comique qui avait la lueur de diamant dans les yeux avais poser cette question a la personnes a coté de luis, Kitsune Pearl lycéen d'élite comique également .

- Si vous voulez mon avis , vous êtes tellement désespèrent que sa ne risque pas de vous arriver .

Shin Emerald lycéen d'élite cuisinier venait tous juste de couper cour le nouveaux sujet de blague des deux ados .

- C'est un lycée spéciale non ?

- Qu'il le soit ou non,On doit découvrir ce qu'il se passe.

Ogami White lycéen d'élite manager parlait avec saphir qui semblait excité a la seule idée d'un truc bien croustillant a trouver . Sérieusement les fille ici était vraiment bizarre .

- Sa c'est une excellente idée !

Ce sont les Super Lycéens choisis par l'Académie de moonred.

Regardant autour de luis Red aperçut une jeune fille , elle avait des cheveux bleu nuit luis arrivant mis dos . Elle était certainement Zei Platinum la lycéen d'élite Idole.

Et le dernier restant devait être Loop Black le lycéen d'élite du surnaturel.

Soudain la pièce se mit a trembler sous le regard ahurit des 15 lycéen , les haut parleurs était certainement a 100 % .

- Test. Peu importe. Je suis sur que tout le monde peut m'entendre ! A tous les premières années .Commençons la cérémonie d'entrée.

- Vous voyer ! Commença Gold. C'est comme ça que l'Académie de moonred déroule le tapis rouge !

- Non ce n'est pas ça !

Silver s'attira le regard de Red. Comment ce gars pouvait savoir que ce n'était pas ça ?

Sur le bureaux au centre de la salle une espèce de sourie jaune sauta dans les air et atterrit sur le derrière avec un grand sourire.

Red ouvrit grand les yeux .

- Un jouet en peluche ?!

La dite '' peluche'' leva ses patte et s'écria

- Je ne suis pas un jouet en peluche!Je suis Pikachu.

Il se leva sur ses patte arrière et une fois debout il reprit d'une voix plus calme .

- Je suis le directeur de cette école.

Pikachu mit ses patte avant devant luis et plia ses coude pour se donner un air '' Kawaii''.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer .

Black ouvrit grand les yeux .

- Ce jouet en peluche vient de bouger ! J'avais raison, il n'y a pas que les êtres humains sur la terre !

Pikachu mit une de ses patte sur sa hanche et l'autre devant sa bouche .

- Je ne suis pas un jouet en peluche!Je suis Pikachu et je suis votre directeur.

Red avais les sourcil froncer . Ce truc jaune et non identifier était leurs directeur ? Quelque chose clochait ….

- Directeur ?

La sourie jaune leva et baissa ses patte pendant plusieurs seconde .

- Maintenant qu'on a un peu avancé, mettons cette tournée sur la route ! Debout et inclinez-vous!Bonjour à tous.

Crystal fut la seule a s'incliner sous le regard surprit des autre.

- Sérieux, mais ne l'écoute pas ! S'exclama platinum outrée.

Pikachu reprit.

- Vous êtes les jeunes lycéens qui portent l'espoir de ce monde sur vos épaule, dans le but de protéger et prendre soin de votre merveilleux symbole de l'espoir,j'ai décidé de tous vous enfermer dans cette école.

Les lycéens ouvrirent grands leurs yeux, ce truc se foutait d'eux ou quoi ?!

- Quo …..

Le malheureux qui avait ouvert la bouche fut interrompue par la photographe furieuse .

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!

Le truc jaune reprit la parole

- Tant que vous vivrez ensemble... Il n'y aura pas de limite de temps!En fait, vous resterez ici le restant de vos vie !

Dia sera les poing , non il ne pouvait pas rester ici pour le restant de leurs vis, Pikachu n'oserait pas ? Si... ?

- C'est quoi ce bordel ?

- Le restant... de nos vies?Ce truc est sérieux ?

- Je ne suis pas un truc !... Ne vous inquiétez pas. On a un énorme budget, alors ne soyer pas gênés par ça .

Blue ne fut pas enchanter par l'idée de la bébête .

- Attendez une seconde!La n'est pas le problème !

- Attendez, mais vous vous foutez de moi !

Red s'avança légèrement pour voir pikachu en face

- Ne me dites pas que ces plaques en acier dans les salles de classe et les couloirs sont la pour nous garder enfermé ici ?!

- Bien sur que si ! Alors vous pouvez hurler et crier autant que vous voulez, personne ne viendra vous aider.

Blue toujours avec une main sur la bouche et a peine impressionner s'exclama

- Si ce que vous dites est vrai, alors il y a un petit problème. On ne pourra sans aucun doute vivre dans cette école pour toujours.

Pikachu soupira

- Alors, ceux qui veulent quitter cette académie devront jouer avec une certaine règle.

Green devint d'un coup intéresser

- Une règle ?

Bizarrement Red était sur que la pupille droite de la souri avait prit une teinte rouge.

Pikachu sourit laissant des dent pointus se montrer sur le coter droit de son visage . La boule de poil jaune préparait quelque chose et se n'était pas du tous pour les rassurer .

- Je me fiche de la façon dont vous le faites,mais seuls les étudiants qui ont tué quelqu'un seront autorisés à quitter cet endroit. C'est tous ce que j'ai à dire. Assez simple, non ? Vous pouvez tuer quelqu'un en le poignardant, en le frappant, en l'écrasant ou même en l'étranglant ! Oh , quel sentiment d'euphorie ingénieux, que je ne peux pas réaliser en me contentant d'attaquer mes semblable ou des humains. Une situation pleine de désolation ou les espoirs de ce monde essayent de se tuer les uns les autres... Sérieux, c'est tellement géniale !dit la sourie jaune en rigolant .

Les lycéens firent un pas en arrière d'un coup horrifier , ce que la sourie leurs disaient c'était '' vous voulez sortir ? Rien de plus facile... entre tuer vous !'' Il était maintenant claire que cette histoire ce finirais dans un bain de sang.

Red se traita mentalement de tous les nom d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait . Bravo red , dans qu'elle pétrin tu t'est encore embarquer?!

L'école de l'espoir hein ? Se nom ne luis allait pas du tous...

Bienvenue à l'Académie du désespoir...

et voila !

je m'excuse pour les faute d'orthographes et j'espère que vous avez aimer. A vendredi prochain ^^


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Titre : Douce douce folie, toi qui nous prendra l'innocence...

Auteur : Nakane

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Pokemon appartient à Nintendo

Note : Présence de shonen hai , homophope passer votre chemin! Ce chapitre est également gore! et au passage ici les pokemon n'existe pas aux yeux des humains !

* * *

Tous les lycéen était partit dans les dortoirs complétement chamboulée par l'annonce de pikachu. Red était allonger sur son lit regardant pensivement le plafond . Il espérait que se ne soit qu'un rêve... même si pour le peut qu'ils avait vue sa ressemblait plus a un horrible cauchemars. Après que le directeur est annoncer les couleurs les lycéen avais plus ou moins paniquer dévoilant ainsi une pare de leurs personnalité

Flash Back

Yellow avait essayer de trucider la peluche qu'était pikachu, elle avais été retenu in extremis par Crystal qui n'était malheureusement pas plus rassurer que les autres. Saphire elle était rester calme extérieurement hurlant sa rage envers ce truc jaune qui se croyait tous permis en elle . La jeune fille ne se gêna aucunement a foudroyer du regard pikachu... qui le luis rendais par un sourire moqueurs.

Dia et Pearl était partit dans leurs monde... la ou ils espérait rester sains d'esprit encore un moment... enfin autant que se soit possible en faisant des blagues. Neamoin ils avaient détendus l'ambiance. Gold n'avais pas paniquer et sa personnalité espiègle était revenue au galop... vite chassé par le regard noir de Silver qui réfléchissait a vitesse grand V pour trouver un échappatoire. Blue quand a elle ne paniquait pas pour deux sous, elle fixait pikachu... et elle ne comprenait pas l'étrange malaise qui la prenait quand elle voyait la peluche. Comme si... elle l'avais déjà vue?

Elle fut tiré de ses pensée lorsque Emerald passa devant elle pour prendre pikachu et le secouée . Silver qui l'aperçut aussi lui ordonna de jeter pikachu tout de suite !Leur cuistot bien que légèrement troublée et n'appréciant pas trop qu'on luis donne des ordre s'exécuta tous de même. Quelque seconde plus tard une décharge électrique se déclara provenant de la souris. Tous figée ,ils regardait la scène et lentement la vérité leurs éclata au yeux, celle qui depuis l'annonce , ils tentait désespérément de retarder . Ils étaient tous en danger , la mort les guettant a chacun de leurs pas ,bientôt il LA verrait... la réalité de ces lieux, la folie n'était pas loin non plus . Pikachu ne rigolait pas , ce qu'il voulait c'était voir le sang couler.

- Je le vois dans vos yeux vous savez ? Tous fous... Je me demande si vous le deviendrez ?Je me pose trop de question ? Ha oui... peut être, quesque j'en sait ! Après tous ….. je ne suis qu'un spectateur ? Sa non plus je ne le sait pas ! Je peut donner un conseille ? La prochaine fois même la rouquine ne pourra pas vous sauver !

Les lycéen était tous choquée et surprit , pikachu était déjà fous , il posait des question qui n'avais pas de sens dans leurs situation et encore plus étrange, il y répondait luis même , ils ne comprenait plus rien et s'en fichait … sauf blue qui fixait toujours Pikachu , Silver qui semblât ne pas apprécier le surnom et Green qui semblait... s'amuser de la situation. Se gars est incompréhensible , certes les deux autres aussi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi eux n'ont pas peur...

Bon ses pas mes affaires j'imagine...

White s'effondrât a terre trop secoués pour faire quoi que se soit. Platinium avais juste écarquillé les yeux et ne les bougeait plus, Ruby soutenait saphire comme il le pouvait et ils observaient tous la folie qui les contaminera bientôt.

Fin Flash Back

Red ne trouvait pas le sommeille. Il ne comprenait plus rien... Pas qu'il comprenait tous avant hein ! Juste que actuellement la situation lui échappait complétement . Il avait peur aussi, mais il devait rester fort ! Si il se permettait de se relâcher même rien qu'un tous petit peu... il ne savait vraiment pas si il pourrait se remettre debout après et sa n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait savoir ! D'énervement et de frustration il s'endormit bercée dans un océan de cauchemars.

Le jeune homme remua dans son sommeille tandis qu'une ombre se faufilât dans la pièce. La silhouette noir s'avança d'un pas léger ver le lit , l'ombre était vraiment petite et on pouvait voir un rouge intense luire dans la pénombre . la chose en noir souriait laissant apparaître ses dent tranchante et toujours avec la même discrétion s'avança ver le lit.

Red se réveilla tous les sens en alerte, malgré le fait que son ''invité'' soit discret. Le jeune homme regardais dans tous les sens cherchant désespérément un indice du regard !D'un coup la lumière s'activa et red pour mettre un nom sur son '' invité''. Pikachu se tenait devant lui, il souriait comme a chaque fois, mais...cette fois ci... Il souriait simplement. Le jeune homme resta tous de même sur ses garde, il ne fallait pas oublier que c'était de la faute a pikachu toute cette panique!

- Que veut tu ?

La souris s'assit sur le lit avec un grand sourire hypocrite

- Moi ?Je ne faisait que passer, je vérifiait qu'il n'y ait aucun problèmes.

Pikachu toujours avec le même sourire se leva et se dirigea ver la porte. Cependant il se retourna et toujours le sourire au babine

- Fait attention hein ! Les portes non fermé peuvent se retourner contre toi...

Et il disparut dans la pénombre.

Red toujours secouée par la venu de Pikachu se rendormie , si il ne dormais pas il serait trop fatiguée et trop perdu pour servir a quoi que ce soit.

Le lendemain au réfectoire les élèves discutais du pourquoi du comment ils était arriver la et de la façon dont ils s'échapperait car ils était hors de question de tuer qui que se soit.

La première semaine s'écoula et certain lien s'était formé. Le duo comic avait simpatiser avec platinum, Gold, Crystal et Silver formait le trio le plus extra vagi de leurs groupe. Blue entretenait avec Silver une sorte de relation frère-soeur . Ruby bien que haut début très déranger par l'idée d'être sous la tutelle d'un sadique en peluche avait finalement lâcher l'affaire et passait le plus claire de son temps a crée de nouveaux habits pour tous le mondes . White avais eut beaucoup de mal a sen remettre et ne sen était d'ailleurs pas remise entièrement, Black inquiet pour la jeune fille s occupait d'elle. Yellow restait discrète, cependant ses colère était redoutable. Le pire était bien green... il rabaissait les autres et la phrases qu'on avait le plus entendu de lui était

-'' Seule les plus fort survive et malheureusement pour vous vous n'êtes que des vermisseaux ! ''

Silver avait moyennement apprécier pour ne pas dire pas du tout et l'avait gratifier d'un de ses pire regard de '' rouquine '' comme s'amuserait a le dire Pikachu.

Donc tous se passait plutôt bien.

Malheureusement un jour a l'heure du déjeuner...

Le groupe était assit autours de la table et déjeunait attendant les deux retardataire.

Green les fixait tous de son air supérieur , ce que Blue n'apprécia pas trop et ne se gêna aucunement a lui faire comprendre .

- Dit monsieur le manchot... sa te gênerais pas d'arrêter de nous regarder avec ton air supérieur que tu na absolument pas ?

Silver manqua de s'étouffer devant l'audace de sa sœur de cœur. Non il ne inquiétais pas pour elle , surtout qu'une blue contrarier était bien plus dangereuse qu'un Pikachu en manque de sang.

Green n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer que Platinium arriva dans la salle s'excusant devant tous le monde pour son retard .

Dia décida donc qu'il était temps d'aller chercher le retardataire . Tous les lycéens prêt il se dirigèrent ver la chambre de Emerald.

En ouvrant la porte ils tombèrent sur la pire vision de leurs vie. Emerald était suspendu au lustre de sa chambre par les draps de son lit qui lui serrait la gorge. Le couteaux dans son ventre était enfoncer profondément et ressortait de l'autre coté. Son ventre était ouvert en deux laissant le sang et les organes vitaux bien visible. Les yeux de leurs ex cuisinier était grand ouvert et était remplit de terreur et de souffrance. Sur le sol s'étalait son sang et divers chose provenant de son cors et derrières son cors se trouvait le mur sur laquelle était gravé un code avec du sang

sous cette vision Withe poussât un hurlement et s'évanouit brusquement , les autres était figée et seule la voix de pikachu les ramena a la réalité.

- Un cors a été trouver, vous avez trois jours pour enquêter, le procès aura lieu juste après ! Bon jeux a tous !

Et désormais ils était sur d'avoir perdu leur innocence...

* * *

et voila le chapitre 2!

Désolé du retard, mais étant malade j'ai eut du mal a sortir du lit ^^ en espèrent que le chapitre vous est plus!


End file.
